


Let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Dancing and Singing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahara's seduction tactics have gotten strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Sahara seduces Kaiji with STRIPPER DANCING. PREFERABLY TO BLOODHOUND GANG’S BAD TOUCH. EVEN THOUGH THAT’S IN ENGLISH AND JUST. YEAH. YEAHHHH."

Kaiji wasn’t sure how to react when Sahara sat him down in a chair, a sly expression visibly on his face. He also wasn’t sure how to react when Sahara turned on his boom box, clapping his hands at the beat as he advanced toward Kaiji. He wasn’t sure how to react to the song itself, his knowledge of the English language being rusty at best. But he did know how to react when Sahara began pelvic-thrusting towards him.  
  
"Sahara, what the  _hell_  are you doing?”  
  
Sahara just kept grinning at him, clapping his hands at the beat between thrusts and singing along. “ _You and me baby ain’t nothin’ but mammals so let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_.”  
  
"W-what the hell is the song saying?" said Kaiji, backing his way into the seat. _Do I even want to know?_  
  
Sahara ignored his question, slowly stripping off his shirt to the music instead, crotch still thrusting at Kaiji. He threw his shirt to the side and mouthed the lyrics of the song as he grabbed his crotch, savoring Kaiji’s horrified expression. He zipped down his jeans, shaking his hips, and took a seat on Kaiji’s lap, legs spread out. Sahara tucked his fingers under Kaiji’s shirt, slowly pulling it up and kissing each bit of flesh that became on exposed.  
  
"Sahara, seriously, what’s gotten into y—"  
  
Sahara brought a finger to Kaiji’s lips, singing along with the song again. “ _You and me baby ain’t nothin’ but mammals so let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_.”  
  
Kaiji rolled his eyes and raised his arms for Sahara to tug the rest of his shirt off, having given up any hope of getting an answer out the younger man in his own language. Sahara’s lips enveloped his and his tongue seemed to be dancing along to the tune of the song like the rest of his body still was. His hands rubbed circles at Kaiji’s bare chest and he began to relax a little, ignoring Sahara’s embarrassing behavior and even starting to enjoy the song. The fact that he didn’t understand the lyrics probably helped.  
  
Sahara hummed along with the tune, unzipping Kaiji’s jeans and pulling them down along with Kaiji’s boxers. A quick lubing up of his cock and Kaiji’s rectum later and Sahara was grinding into Kaiji at the beat of the music, too.  
  
” _You and me baby ain’t nothin’ but mammals so let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_ ,” he sang again while giving Kaiji a good hard thrust.  
  
Kaiji groaned loudly out of second-hand embarrassment and ecstasy, Sahara grinning hard at his reaction. It didn’t take much to make Kaiji come, and, as much as Kaiji would loathe to admit, the music had probably aided in intensifying his pleasure.  Sahara wiped Kaiji’s semen off his stomach and happily walked back over to the boom box, turning it off.  
  
"So…really…" Kaiji panted, "…what the hell was that song about?"  
  
Sahara leaned over and whispered a rough translation of it in his ear.  
  
 _"WHAT?!"_


End file.
